Big Imp
Description "The demons' Hard-Working slave." "Demons are invading!" Since a long time ago, the race of imps that lived in the desert, lived their lives valuing hard work and diligence. From his childhood, Big Imp also lived his life holding to those values and dreamt of one day being the best Laborer ever. The day the demons invaded became the day his life and his dreams were destroyed. "We must drive out the demons." "Instead of fighting with shovels and pickaxes, let us fight with swords and spears." Despite the cries of the other imps to raise arms and fight the demon invasion, Big Imp stayed back. Though he was much bigger and stronger than the other imps, all he had learned was how to build buildings or dig the ground. When the imps, who were fighting for their lives, fell to the ground, he closed his eyes and tucked his head. "Idiots... What was the point..." He thought as the Imp Empire fell at the hands of the demons. It's not like it was something they could have stopped anyway. It wasn't like anything was changing now that the demons were here. As long as you did what you were told, it would be just like it was before. Going out and getting yourself killed, that's something only stupid people did. He worked harder than anyone else since that was how he could prove his worth... "Are you the one called Big Imp? Since you've worked so hard, I'll give you a gift." One day a beautiful demon appeared at the location he worked and began to whip him as she said that. What's going on? I worked so hard... So why is she hitting me? Despite the pain that spread throughout his body, within that pain he began to feel something strange. It hurts. I'm pretty sure it hurts, but... What is this feeling? The feeling that slowly begun to take over his body was a pleasure. His eyes had been opened to a new world. "Starting today, you'll be my slave." Charlotte's words made his mouth water as if he had bit into a sour lemon. Yes. I am a slave. I have always been a slave! Acquisition *'Adventure': Imp Empire Zone Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from a Treasure Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Big Imp can be fought as a mini-boss in Act 5.3: Imp Labor Camps then he reappears with Charlotte in the boss fight. Attacks Big Imp utilizes the same attacks he has as a playable character. Trivia *Big Imp was originally one of the Rank B characters in the game. *Big Imp's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, Self-Made. **Genius Laborer's pickaxe in the icon is golden while the sprites show it silver. *Big Imp's design in his first two forms seems to take inspiration from Patrick Star of the massively popular SpongeBob SquarePants series. Gallery Illust big imp.png|Big Imp's portrait. Kakaobigimp.png|The expression system of Big Imp. IconHero-Rei Imp-4.png|'Hard-Working' icon. IconHero-Rei Imp-5.png|'Genius Laborer' icon. IconHero-Rei Imp-6.png|'Self-Made' icon. Wallpaperimpking.png Videos Sprites Quotes *''"Ooo~ You must... focus your efforts..."'' *''"Oooo~ Mistress Charlotte ♡"'' *''"What? Luck~? Nu, nu. You lack effort."'' *''"Oooo... Ahhh... Just a little bit more... ♡"'' References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank A Category:Tank Type Category:Beastmen Category:Male Characters __FORCETOC__